Earphones that are constructed for insertion into (and removal from) the outer portions of ear canals, are frequently supplied with electronic entertainment equipment (e.g., portable radios and playback devices). The left earphone is adapted for removable insertion into the left ear, while the right earphone is adapted for removable insertion into the right ear. Typically, a user visually identifies the left and right earphones in order to properly insert the left and right earphones into his/her left and right ears, respectively.
When the user is exercising (e.g., riding a bicycle or running) and wishes to insert earphones into his/her ears while continuing to exercise, the aforesaid visual identification procedure can distract the user and contribute to an accident and/or injuries. The aforesaid visual identification is also impossible when the earphones are used in the dark or if the user suffers from presbyopia or other visual impairment. What is needed, but has yet to be provided, are earphones which are distinguishable from each other by the touch of a user.